Chained In Slavery
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: Captured and collared, Hermione is given to Professor Severus Snape by Voldemort himself. Will Snape be what Hermione needs or will Hermione's secret be revealed to whom she now has to call her Master? Rated M for sexual content later in the chapters. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! Co-Written with SeverusSnapePrincess10 - editor
1. Chapter 1

**Chained In Slavery**

Chapter 1- The Unwanted Gift

She choked slightly as the contraption was fastened around her neck, silent tears rolling down her puffy cheeks. _'Why?'_ She wanted to scream to him, _'Why me? Why are you doing this?'_ She had been crying so much in the past few hours that her throat ached; she couldn't sob and cry out like she wanted to. No. She was silent.

And that's how he wanted her.

Neither of them planned this, she was thrown at him. She was a _gift_.

A gift! He hardly saw her as that, to him, she was a burden.

=^.^=

It all happened twenty-four hours ago when the little brunette witch decided to go shopping for books in Knockturn Alley. She wanted to do some research for an extracurricular project for her Potions Professor. The only professor in all of Hogwarts that she worked her hardest for just so that she can prove to him that she can do anything that he throws at her, would not go easy on her in the slightest.

It was her life goal to get that man to say at least _one_ `good job' or 'excellent work' which was highly unlikely and almost impossible to get.

She picked up a book titled Potion Making of the Dark Ages when a large and rather smelly hand wrapped itself around her mouth and nose, and pulling her body flat against theirs. She tried to scream as she felt a rather defined bulge against the small of her back. "Shhh, can't have you screaming to the world now." The baritone male voice breathed in her ear. "Now Mudblood, you are coming with me and you are going to behave. If not," His free hand wondered. "My friends and I just might have to punish you." And with that he squeezed her breast and dragged her off.

=^.^=

Walking through the halls in Malfoy Manor, he headed to where his Master waited. He was lucky that he just finished up his detention with Lavender Brown (the little bitch knows better than to give one of her classmates a hand-job in _his_ class) before the Dark Lord summoned him. It wasn't often that '_his mighty Lord'_ summoned him during the week. So it had to be an important event. '_It better be important._' Snape thought in irritation.

Pushing open the large oak doors, he stepped into the room. He strode to Voldemort, bowing and kissing the hem of his robes.

"Get up Ssseverusss…" The Snake-Man hissed at his most loyal servant. Without a word the dark man rose from his throne. "Ssseverus, you have sssurprisssed me. You have not joined you fellow Death Eaters in the dungeonsss with disssciplining the whoresss. What do you have to sssay for yourssself?"

He bowed again. "My Lord, I am sorry I have disappointed you, but unlike your other followers, I am not an animal." He dared to raise his eyes and look his Master in the eye. "Instead of raping young women and girls, I use my time to make potions for you my Lord and to spy on and work for the old coot Dumbledore." Snape collectively said before bowing once again.

"And that isss what I expect from you, but that doesssn't mean my ssservantsss thinks lessssss of you." The Snake-Man hissed with authority.

"My Lord?" Severus asked questioningly as he quickly thought about his lord's sanity.

"And to fix thisss little problem, I have a gift for you Ssseverusss…"

"A… a gift my Lord?" The Potions master asked in surprise.

"Lucius, bring the girl!" Severus could have sworn that Malfoy was smirking on the other side of the room. Severus waited only moments before he could hear whimpers and struggling coming from the door, almost like a muffled sort of panic 'No's' could be heard coming from a girl. Lucius dragged in his soon to be gift.

Hermione Granger.

His most brilliant student.

"Ah, it seems that Ssseverusss has recognized his gift."

Lucius chuckled as he ran his finger down the girl's cheek. "He does my Lord. And he should appreciate it, considering that the Mudblood is still a virgin."

'_A virgin?'_ Severus thought as he looked at the girl. _'She can't be! After all, she's always hanging around those hormonal dunderheads she calls friends.'_ Snape thought is disgust.

Lucius sighed, blowing locks of brunette hair. "Our Lord has kept this one locked up from the rest, we couldn't get to her." His voice was soft; you could have said he wanted to cry. '_Did Lucius turn gay on us?'_ Snape asked himself.

Voldemort stood from his seat and stood in front of the young witch. "My dear, you're ssshaking? Why don't you go to your new Massster and get warmed up?" His voice soft and gentle… caring? Lucius dragged the petite witch over to her Professor, pushing her into his arms where he kept her warm and from harm. By Voldemort's command, Lucius had kept the Manor freezing and with the girl's loss of a cloak, she was in just a short skirt and dress shirt, her school uniform. "Ssseverusss, you like your gift?" He didn't answer; he just ran his hand down his students' chilled arm as she shook and sobbed into his chest. Voldemort turned. "You may go."

=^.^=

As a requirement from the Dark Lord, all Slaves were to wear collars around their necks to cut off all magic from their bodies and to show the tags of who their Master is. But Severus Snape was not expecting this. He thought it had been cleared up years ago. Not still there, not visible, not four years later.

No, this was hidden under magic.

=^.^=

'_Oh goddess! He knows! He can see it! Them!'_ Hermione wanted to cry out in frustration at her situation. The only thing she had ever wanted to hide was exposed. It didn't matter that she was now her Professors Slave, but because he had found out her secret.

"Ms. Granger. That is enough of your tears, but I understand how this might come to a shock as you are now your Potions Masters Slave. Now, I believe I want answers as to why you have something sticking out of the bottom of your skirt?" Hermione looked up at the man, who was clearly taller than her; no she didn't want to talk about it. But something was poking at her brain, wanting her to answer.

Grabbing the pointed out limb in her nimble hands, she stroked it. "Um, Madame Promfry, sir, she… she couldn't heal me, sir, I - I had gotten stuck like this… after… after the polyjuice potion accident." She said quietly.

"And, Ms. Granger, besides your _tail_ what other extra limbs do you happen to have?" Hermione's _Master_ asked her. Blushing, Hermione unflatten her furry ears from the top of her head and opened her mouth showing four very sharp white fangs. She watched as Snape looked up and down her figure, taking in her appearance. "Have you learned your lesson Ms. Granger?"

Hermione smirked. "Yes sir, I have learned not to take hairs from Millicent's robes."

"GRANGER!"

"Sir, you should really watch your blood pressure, I believe that someone's face should not go that colour-" The girl was cut off when Snape had grabbed the back of her neck and dragged her through the house, stopping at a door. After being pushed into the room he spoke.

"You will stay here till I see fit, and when I do I will be going over the rules of this arrangement." And with that, the door slammed shut and she was alone at last.

Hermione looked around the room, it wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. There was enough room so the she could be comfortable and she still had all that was necessary. Under the window opposite to the door, stood a bed with navy blue sheets flat against the mattress; not a wrinkle made appearance. Beside the bed was a night stand with a lamp standing upright. Opposite to the night stand was a sycamore dresser with two doors to its right. The first door, Hermione opened and it led to a small bathroom with an upright shower, toilet, and sink. It held what she would need, though she wished that she didn't have to use it long, wanting to go home.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she opened the last door. Not expecting what she saw, Hermione gawked at the dresses that hung there.

What is Snape going to do to her? One can only hope that pain would not be involved.


	2. Chapter 2

we are back! i know its only been a few weeks, but things have been going on. at work for one has been hetec and i have yet to reach my 3 months yet and already i had a break down. but hopefully that has been taken care of... so, now that it is summer and no more school (though its already half way done :`( my sibs birthday comfermed that) i have other things to worry about.

now, im going to do reviews because its what i do with mmy other stories and i am not going to stop now.

reviews!

SeverusSnapePrincess10 - yes, well if you didnt like it, it means that we are both doing something wrong...

McNasty4Slytherins - thank you! i've read a ew stories where Hermione was part cat, and soies where she is Snapes slave, but never one (not yet maybe) where it is both.

adrenaline animal - thanks, i hope you like it!

kamiccolo's rose - is this soon enough? been busy...

SweetieXoX27 - i wanted something different in a slave story, so i had hermione keep her cat assets. and her friends didn't noice them because she kept them under a glarmor and as she grew use to it, she would be able to control her tail to not get in the way.

D3AD L0V3 - thanks! glad you loved it! and sometimes i can find a way ti make my readers laugh...

KristenStweartFan - yes, i will continue...

Laurualowi - yeah... im not sure why i made her happy, i think its to hide the fear... but the sarcasim and jokes is what hides it the most

ThePenIsMighty - i will! and side question; are you hoping that Tony and Ziva will get together in the next season?

xSeverusxCrookshanksx - sometimes grammar isn't always spotted. but after i complete a story i usually go threw it again to catch mistakes and fix them and posting the chapters up again.

redskittlababy3 - thanks! hopefully you'd like what i have planned for later!

Chapter Two - Knowing The Facts

Hermione disposed of her soiled clothing onto the floor. After being held in a dungeon (a no where near clean dungeon at that) her clothes where not fit to wear till they had been cleaned, and until she could get new clothing, she was to wear these clothes. These dresses.

Who owned these dresses before her?

Did Professor Snape have a daughter? _'No, he doesn't seem to be the type to have a daughter, he hates children.'_ Holding a light green dress up to her body. _'Though, that doesn't mean that he just doesn't have one, who _isn't_ a 'dunderhead idiot'.'_

"Oh! Fuck this!" The girl said to herself in frustration, throwing the garment on the bed and stalking to the bathroom. Inside a cabinet that was placed over by a toilet in a corner, she could see a hair brush, shampoo, and some face cloths stacked on some towels. Hermione picked up the hair brush and took it with her while walking briskly towards her new bed. Taking her undergarments off and throwing them beside the dress, she sat down beside them and laid her tail across her lap. This tail was cursed, she bloody well would swear to it as a fact. it may seem like an innocent accessery attached to her, but nothing good has remotely come out of it. So far she has knocked things over, sat on her tail (that was painful!), one time the damn thing lifted the back of her skirt during one of the Professors visits (wait, that was Professor Snape visiting) in the infermory, and Ronald had decided that it was okay to pull her tail. Now that it was out for show all the time, the damn thing needed to be brushed almost constantly.

Cursed tail.

Wrapping her hand around her tail , Hermione started running the brush threw the short fluffy fur... along with the rest of the fur ALL OVER HER BODY. And now Snape knew about it.

Snape.

Severus Snape.

Her Potions Professor was now her owner. Hermione sat down on the bed after she was done with the brush and couldn't help that her thoughts could not stay away from the topic she was trying to avoid. 'Why am I owned by my _Professor _of all people. Given to him by _Voldemort_. I am not some item to be gifted!'She thought in anger.

And yet, here she was, housed by Professor Snape, Potions Exstrodernar!

=^.^=

While Ms. Granger was in her room, Severus took the time to go talk to Albus. The old coot would be wondering what happened to one of his prize students. Though, there was a large part of him that didn't want to go to his mentor and explain. Even some of that part wanted him to take the girl and run. _'And then you'd be seen as a pedophile you idiot.'_

_'But only if they ever find you.'_

_'What about work? Or Dumbledore and the Dark Lord?'_

_'The Dark Lord might understand, he'd view it as breaking her in for your own... personal needs.'_

_'And Dumbledore? Surely he would be disgusted with me.'_

_'He might have a problem with it if you were not a Slytherin.'_

_'I don't think having a conversation with yourself is part of being sane.'_

_'I agree it can be looked at weirdly, but look at the two wizards you serve.'_

_'So... we are going to stop?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'When?'_

=^.^=

_'Hey! I was talking to you!'_

Severus sighed running his long digets through his thick black locks. "This is not good..."

"What's not good my boy?" Turning around, Severus faced Hogwarts' Headmaster who had a concered mask on his wrinkled face. Severus silently walked across Dumbledore's office and stood behind one of the chairs with his large hands gripping the top, his muscles clenching from the strain he was putting on them, turning his knuckles white.

Albus walked over to his own chair, steadily lowering himself down.

"Severus, what did Tom do this time?"

"Albus, we have a problem." He started, wishing he could stop before he wound up getting Kadavra'd. "It seems that while Ms. Granger was out yesterday, she had been captured." Pausing, he waited for the curses to fly. "When I was summoned, and the way that the Dark Lord had started the meeting, I knew something was different."

"Severus... what happened to Ms. Granger?" The usual twinkling eyes dull.

"She was held appart from the rest, ordered untouched. When I had gotten there, Malfoy brought her out, the Dark Lord gave her to me as a gift."

"Where is she now?"

"Spinners End. I had placed her in the room that Draco uses when he visits, and as much as I hate it, my mother's clothes are for her to wear untill I get some proper clothes for her to wear." He still waited for the hexs to come flying, even from Minerva if she just so happen to walk into the room. The witch was most likely _recovering_ from her night with the old coot in the bed chambers. An unpleasant shiver went up his spine when the image of the winkly elders together in bed popped into his keen mind. Severus really did not want to get sick, especially in front of the Headmaster. He did not plan to spend his day in the Hospital Wing.

Albus looked at Severus, the boy he practically raised into a man after school, and saw the worry in his eyes. Could it be possible that Severus really cared for this young girl? The entire Hogwarts staff knew of how much he berated her and gave her a harder time than any other student at the school. Was it possible that he cared enough to have her give her best? To earn the best? "Seveus, I think you better go to young Miss Granger. She may need you more than ever now that she is in your hands."

"Yes Headmaster, but what about my classes? What are you going to tell Gr- Minerva?"

Albus caught on that the boy almost called the Deputy Headmistress 'Grandma', the term that he had called her when he was still young. "I will tell the school that you are out doing an errand for me, and I don't know how long it is going to take. During that time, we sadly can't have Ms. Granger come back to school... You are going to have to do as Tom asks, break her and train her."

"But-"

"No child, you need her trust. Trust will help you train her the way Tom wants her to be, like every other young girl that has been dragged into his war. And when you agree she is ready, you may come back to the school, bringing her with you. When she is here she can do her school work privately aound her other work."

"But-"

"The other staff won't find out just yet. I'll have to talk to Minerva about it first and see how to aproach this. Though, we both know that she would fall off her pedestool when she learns." The Headmaster now drifting off from his conversation with the Potions Master.

"What about her tail?"

"Wha-? Pardon dear boy?"

"Ms. Granger's tail and other assets, what do you plan on me to do with those?"

"Help her."

=^.^=

Severus grumbled as he stepped through the fireplace into his home. Dumbledore was little help to him. Deciding to go and get the girl to start her new training (don't want an untrained slave for when a true follower comes to visit). Stopping at the door to the bedroom, Severus signed and opened the door to walk in.

He could not help but freeze when he saw the girl.

hey everyone! i hope you liked this chapter! i would be posting this tonight, besides the fact that i am spending time with my grandparents at their trailer and i have no internet up here (besides it gives me more time to write up chapters). and we would like to appalogize for the long wist (though if you read my other stories, its common for something to happen and it takes forever to update... i need to get back to my Teen Titans story... poor people must feel neglected!) but my editor had problems with her computer and her e-mail address was hacked. we just fixed the problem and so now we have this chapter finished.


	3. Chapter 3

hey everyone! i know its been a while, but ive been busy, even now i have 20 minutes before i have to leave for work! working 8 hours, god its going to kill me. but hey, on the bright side the next payday the money is going to my cruise fundings. anyways, thanks to my beta we have an awesome chapter even though i had my doubts when i was forcing myself to type it up by the end of it. oh crap, battery is going to die soon, better stop with the chatter.

reviews!

redskittlsbaby3 - yes i am cruel! i like being cruel, it keeps you interested. well, yeah, i always thought that they were close and why Minerva was so upset.

ThePenIsMighty- yeah, that would probably be the end of the serise, but still! its torture! they are killing me with this! specially with the season premire!

SeverusSnapePrincess10 - oh right, i had forgot to name the chapter... i'll get to that when i get home tonight... or tomorrow... and i didn't see you hunting me down, but also you don't know where i live... oh wait, forgot i brought you here when we came to get my wallet... well now you can hunt me down!

McNasty4Slytherins - thanks, im glad you love it!

Guest - here it is!

enjoy!

Chapter Three - How To Be A Slave

Severus Snape stared at the fur covered naked body of the young woman before him. He hadn't seen a woman like this for a long time. He had seen naked young woman, but that only happend when the Dark Lord had his Deatheaters have _fun_ with the women as his presents... And he and his fellow Deatheaters were to watch or join if they were invited. Discusting men they are. Yet because of this fine and ripe young woman in front of him, her kitty assests front and centre, he was reacting. Physically reacting.

_'Dear Merlin, I'm in deep trouble...'_

Ms. Granger was sitting on her bed, facing him, her long furry tail draped over her lap as a brush was frozen in mid stroke through her thick fur. When she heard the door open, she looked up to see her Master staring at her, noticing his eyes roaming her body. Her eyes widened.

He noticed the girl's reaction to him walking into her _bedroom_ completely naked, he instently pulled his cloak around his body, effectively hiding his growing erection. His facial expression hardened, "What do you think you're doing girl!" He bellowed effectively scaring her.

She tried to say something in defence but all she got out were mumbled studders.

"Do you think I like walking in here to see you completely naked? Other Death Eaters might, but I don't!"

"..."

Severus snarled. "What was that?" He yelled at her once again.

"You could have knocked..." She said almost silently.

"This is _my_ house, and you were given to me as a slave! My slave." He marched up to her, grabbing a hold of the collar around her neck. "You see this?" Hermione, to frighten to talk, nodded, staring straight into his black obsidien eyes. "This means you're mine, this means you listen to me!" Once again, Hermione nodded. "Now get dress and get your _tail_ down those stairs. You have training to do before the Dark Lord sends some of his followers over here to make sure that I am teaching you correctly." He paused dramaicatly. "Now, get moving..." And with that, Severus Snape turned and left the room, walking downstairs to his study.

=^.^=

Severus only had to wait five minutes before he saw Ms. Granger desending from the stairs in a short light blue dress that stopped midthigh, only an inch shorter than her shirts she wears at school, and the chest line to be low, showing off her ample breast. He didn't know how he was going to break it to the girl that he had to treat her this way, and had to treat her like a sex slave. He didn't want to do that to the young bright girl she was.

His eyes followed her as Ms. Granger headed for the couch.

"No Ms. Granger, slaves are not to sit on the couch. It's a manner of disrespect to their masters and guests unless invited. I want your full attention so you will be standing here before me." He paused, waiting for the child, (now a young woman) her womanly curves spoke to him, to stand before him. "As a slave you are to be doing all the cleaning of the house, unlike most men, I don't leave much of a mess but I do exspect my living space to be in order. Do you understand me witch?"

Hermione nodded with a quiet "Yes sir" while staring submissively at the floor.

"Since the collars block all magic, you will be doing everything by hand. There are a few old books on cleaning the muggle way, but since they are older then I am, I will have to get you some. It should keep you occupied when I don't want to see you snooping around. You are to read and _study_ these books that I will provide for you on your own time. That means when I call for you, you will put the book down and you will come right away. If you do not, and you are not in serious trouble or hurt, you will be punished as I see fit.

"As a slave, when I have company over, you will serve tea and anything that _I_ ask for you to do. If another asks for something, only I will give you the permission to do so. If I am not in the room, get up and find me. Since you are my slave, you are my responsability and you shall not get touched by other hands. I may have not had slaves in the past, but what is mine stays mine and is not to be touched."

Hermione nodded, hoping that when the time comes she would be able to hug her friends and not have to worry about this man killing them because of it.

"Also, as my slave, you are to cook. You do know how to cook right?"

"A little sir, I never really got much of a chance to practice."

Severus thought for a moment, _'If I get her to learn, she'll be better. But that would take time and I need to get us back to Hogwarts as soon as we can.' _"Tonight, you will make dinner to show me what you can do. After that you will go to your room and study cooking books, and whatever book I give you. I will go out to get some more for you to study so you will be _perfect_ like you usually are with everything else you do."

Hermione nodded in underssanding at the meaning underlining what Snape was trying to get across. She shivered at the word 'perfect' rolling off of the mans toungue.

"Now, you are to wear these dresses until you have your own to wear. Death Eaters have their Slaves wear skanky little clothes. But since I'm not like them, you would be wearing something more covering, yet small enough for the Dark Lord to be happy." _'Damn bastard shouldn't care how we treat our Slaves.'_ "And lastly, you are to call me Professor or Sir in private, but in front of other Death Eaters, you will be calling me Master. Any questions?"

She nodded. "What about my schooling?" Hermione asked her new Master.

"I am not sure yet, but I will not keep you away from your studies. Now go start making dinner."

Knowing that that was one of many commands, Hermione just meakly nodded before uttering a "Yes Sir."

=^.^=

"Ron?"

"Yes mate?"

"Have you seen Hermione?"Harry asked in slight confusion.

"No, I thought she was in the library like she normally is."Ron replied stoicly to his bestmate.

"She went to Hogsmeade hours ago, she should be back by now. She also promised that she would be back by dinner." Harry reminded his friend as they sat in the Great Hall eating with the majority of the school.

"Harry, there is no need to worry. She is probably just caught up in a book in her dorm or something." Ron told his friend just before he shoved food into his mouth.

Harry scanned the Great Hall again to see if he could spot his friend, noticing that Professor Snape was not at his seat at the Head Table. _'Snape's gone too.'_ The boy-who-lived thought to himself, knowing that if he spoke it out loud Ron would come up with a ridiculous tale about thier Potion's Professor.

Harry just continued to stare at the Head Table, contemplating on either sticking around to finish his meal or searching for his dear friend. He took the latter and preceeded to tell Ron about his need to find Hermione. Ron just told Harry to do what he thought he needed to do before the red head shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his food. Harry saud a quick "See you later in the common room before stalking out of the Great Hall.

i hope you liked it! now i expect reviews for when i check my phone on my break!


	4. Authors Note

Ladies and Gentlemen,

We have a problem on our hands, or more like it in _my_ hands. In the past few weeks my hands have slowly started hurting as I type, and at school it's the worst. I just been to the Walk-In Clinc and made an appointment for the 30th, so until then, I'm going to have to stop writing until I get the problems in my fingers fixed.

My parents think it might be Tendinitis _(inflammation, irritation, and swelling of a tendon, which is the fibrous structure that joins muscle to bone. In many cases, tendinosis (tendon degeneration) is also present. Tendinitis can occur as a result of injury, overuse, or with aging as the tendon loses elasticity.) _I think I might have gotten it from overusage...

So, I may have a couple chapters almost typed out, but I'm going to try and get to them, but I don't promise anything until I can use my hands properly again.

Now, I'm going to figure out how I'm going to get my hand working on it own.

~Gingie


End file.
